


i have the world and it's all for you

by theredhoodie



Series: little slice of el rey [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legally she's married to Seth, but in her heart, the brothers are a package deal. There isn't one without the other. What one doesn't have, the other does. What one can't do, the other picks up the slack. And Kate fits in perfectly between them in their lopsided little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have the world and it's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> 100% for Ace, but also fueled with a random idea born out of a stressful week. There's gonna be one, maybe more, cute little things in this little world. Nothing but fluff and good vibes to be found here!
> 
> I also recommend listening to Temper Trap's "Sweet Disposition" while reading if you want some cute fuzzy feelings.

It happens first at work. It's right after lunch and Kate has a small group of girls, five to eight, sent here by their parents to keep them busy during the summer. She's just gotten through the first basic steps when she's hit with a wave of nausea that makes her sway. Without warning, she bolts out of the dance room and down the hall, vomiting up her lunch into the toilet.

"Ugh," she grumbles and rinses out her mouth in the sink before she returns to the front. She snatches one of the candies kept behind the front counter for the kids and pops one in her mouth. She slips into her fluent if not a bit slow Spanish and apologizes to the kids. She tells them to keep doing the simple steps and leans back against the wall to catch her breath and steady her mind that's grown dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Carmen, the owner of the studio, has just come up from her lunch break. She's always kind and nice to Kate and tries to speak to her in soft English tones most of the time, while Kate tries her best to speak to her in Spanish.

But today is not one of those times. "I'm not sure. But I can finish today, I just need to take a breath."

Carmen nods and pats her on the shoulder before moving into the room to take over the class for a few minutes. Kate sits behind the counter and rolls the small hard candy around between her teeth. The dizzy feeling passes and she pushes her hair back before standing and walking onto the floor. She claps her hands together and snaps her fingers. "On your feet,  _niñas_."

 

 

 

After a week of skipping breakfast and eating as little as possible before three pm, it hits her. Seth and Richie come back from work—well, Seth's coming back from work and Richie borrowed the car so he, obviously, had to pick up his brother and bring him back home—and Kate's sitting on the couch in the living room, counting on both hands.

"What's up, babe?" Seth asks, the front door rattling noisily. He tosses his keys on the windowsill next to the door. Richie walks through the living room to the kitchen and pops open the fridge. "Hey, what're you doing?"

"I'm thirsty," Richie replies, annoyance laced through his tone.

Neither of them notice that Kate hasn't replied until she gasps out and gets to her feet. "I need some money," she says immediately, stepping around the end of the couch and holding out her hand in Seth's general direction.

"What? Why do you need money?" he asks, putting his full attention on her for the first time since he walked through the door. "What's the matter?"

Kate shakes her head and waves her fingers, impatient. She presses her lips together and doesn't respond. It's Richie, however, who puts bills and a few loose coins in her palm.

"Thank you," she says slowly, folding her fingers around the money and shoving it into her pocket. She moves to shove her bare feet into white Keds.

"Wait, where are you going?" Seth asks, even though his concern is a lot less than it normally would be. It's still light out and Kate can handle herself, they all knew it. But he and Richie both still worry about her. Just the way she worries about them constantly.

Legally she's married to Seth, but in her heart, the brothers are a package deal. There isn't one without the other. What one doesn't have, the other does. What one can't do, the other picks up the slack. And Kate fits in perfectly between them in their lopsided little family.

"I'm just running out, I'll be back in a minute!" she says, already half out the door. Neither of them follow her.

She doesn't need a car. She walks around in the streets in late afternoon and tries not to mutter to herself. She doesn't need to come off looking like a crazy woman. Her heart is racing more than it ever did during a fight, even when her life, and the life of others she loved, were on the line. Her mind whirls in a million directions, half of them good, half of them bad.

By the time she steps through the front door of the pharmacy, she already feels so mentally exhausted she almost turns around to go home. But she can't. She's made it this far.

She walks down the narrow aisles, arms crossed, fingers tapping out her nervousness. She only  _assumes_  this is what's going on. It isn't like it would be a bad thing; in fact, this would be as close to having any normal life she imagined when she was a little girl.

There aren't many boxes, but there's more than one and it makes her heart rate spike. Maybe she should have asked one of the brothers to come with her.

"Can I help you?" The voice is soft and kind and the words are in Spanish.

It takes Kate a moment to realize what she's being asked. "Um…which of these should I get?" she asks, speaking slowly like she's a first year student learning the language. She can't help it, her nerves have frazzled her brain.

Five minutes later, Kate walks back to the apartment with a brown bag in her hands. When she steps through the front door, Seth's leaning against the counter separating the kitchen from the living room drinking a beer with his tie gone and the top buttons on his shirt open, and Richie's taking up the entire couch, cartoons on the TV in front of him.

They both turn to her when she walks in.

"What's that?" Richie asks, raising his eyebrows at the bag.

Seth nods, his version of echoing his younger brother's question.

"I don't know yet," Kate says, not bothering to take off her shoes. She rushes past Seth and into their bedroom, shutting the bathroom door loudly behind her.

It takes Seth all of about thirty seconds to put the pieces together. Richie may be the genius, but Seth is no idiot. "Shit," he says, out of the blue. He puts his beer down heavily against the counter and snatches the remote from the couch, turning off the set.

"What the hell?" Richie exclaims, but Seth is already walking away and through the bedroom.

"Kate?" he says through the bathroom door, knocking on it with two knuckles.

"What're you doing?" Richie asks, leaning against the bedroom doorway.

Seth waves a hand behind him to shut Richie up. "Katie, c'mon, babe." He doesn't bother knocking again.

"Give me a minute," Kate says finally.  _Or three_ , she adds in her mind.

Seth steps away from the door and motions for Richie to follow him. He continues into the living room and paces through the small space. He runs his hands over his face and through his hair while Richie looks at him as if he's gone mad.

"You gonna tell me what you're thinking, Rambo?"

Seth stops and puts his hands on his hips, looking up at his brother. "You remember Vanessa."

"Yeah," Richie says quickly with a roll of his eyes.

Leave it to Richie to be unable to put all his logic and skill to the current situation and leave it to Seth to explain it to him. "So, y'know…well, actually you wouldn't know because you always tend to scare girls away with your freakish intensity,  _but_  there's a pretty standard way girls react to a certain situation."

"Okay, and what situation would that be?"

Seth loves his brother, but this was not the type of conversation he wanted to ever be having with him. "Richie," Seth says, clapping his hand down on Richie's shoulder. "I think Kate's—"

"I'm pregnant."

Kate stands in the bedroom doorway, a little white plastic stick in her hands.

Both men turn to her at the same time. Seth's already more prepared for the words than Richie, whose eyebrows meet the line of his hair in surprise.

"What?" The brothers ask at the same time.

Kate glances down at her hands and then at them. "I mean, according to this," she lifts up the pregnancy test, "and if I did my math right…"

Seth heaves a breath and points in her direction. "Just…wait." He hangs his head and takes a step away from Richie, who's looking at Kate like she's some precious thing he's suddenly been told not to touch.

Kate sighs and looks at Seth's back. "I mean, it's just a little test. I won't know for sure until I go see a doctor." She bites down on her bottom lip.

"Do you know," Seth starts, turning around to face her, "whose it is?" There isn't spite or aggravation on his tone, but rather fear masked by years of conwork.

Kate takes a step forward. "I counted," she says slowly. "And…I don't know…"

Seth steps up next to Richie. The apartment is small enough that there's little space between the three of them now. Seth glances down at that life changer in Kate's hands. It's not like he never wanted to settle down. That's why he married Vanessa. But they weren't right together and lived through fights and pregnancy scares because they were too young and criminals on top of that. But this is all kinds of different.

"Richie," Kate says softly, pushing the little stick into her back pocket and grabbing hold of Richie's hand. "Are you okay in there?"

"What?" He blinks and shakes his head. "No. I mean, yeah, sure."

Kate nods. "It's not traditional and I don't care. We made it through hell and back. We found a slice of paradise and we're making it work."

"We never said we weren't making things work," Seth says, lifting his hand to her shoulder and running his thumb over the skin exposed by her tank top. "It's been…y'know, a good thing."

Kate smiles softly. "Right? And I…I mean, it's just us. I've always wanted a family and we're all doing legal things with our lives, aren't we?"

Seth shrugs. "We've been a family for a long time, Katie."

"Richie?" Kate prods again. She tugs lightly at his hand. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Are you sure about that?" That voice is that same small, soft tone he used when she confronted him in the RV about God and religion over five years ago.

Kate slides her hand around Seth's wrist, pulling his hand from her shoulder, and laces her fingers through his. Her other hand is busy holding Richie's, her fingertips pressing against his palm. "C'mon, did you miss my speech about the living-through-hell-and-finding-paradise? I'd call this slice as close to paradise as we can get."

Seth nods. "Everything is gonna be fine," he says, clamping his hand on Richie's shoulder again, creating a little circle between them all. "And do you know how I know that, Richard?"

"How's that Seth?" Richie asks, sarcastically mimicking Seth's knowing tone.

"Because we're together, brother," he says like it's the easiest thing in the world. Like it's the only reason they need to justify anything within their lives. "And together—"

"We can do anything," Kate interrupts and finishes with a light laugh. She smiles softly, still overwhelmed, but at least this was going better than she expected. She actually expected Richie to storm out and Seth to start drinking immediately, but neither things happened.

Kate slips a hand behind Richie's neck and stands on her toes to give him a quick kiss before doing the same to Seth. She steps back and bites down on the inside of her cheek. "Okay. I am going to cook dinner," she says, doing a poor job of hiding the plethora of emotions bubbling up around her. She disappears into the bedroom again and returns without the pregnancy test in her jeans and moves into the kitchen. Neither of the brothers has moved.

She sucks in a breath and leans against the counter, trying to think of anything that she can make from what they have in the cabinets. She breathes in and out slowly, processing but unable to really dive into it at this very moment. There are more strings attached than she realized until this instant.

"How about—Oh!" Kate exclaims.

Seth slips his hands around her from behind and buries his face against her hair. "You're not playing us, are you, princess?"

She rolls her eyes and tilts her head back against his shoulder. "I know better than to play with a thief," she teases, stretching her hand out to the side and wiggles her fingers, "or a master tactician for that matter."

Richie's hand meets hers a moment later and she tugs him over to join her at the counter, pushing Seth back a step so she can half lean against Richie. "See, everything's fine," she says, a warm, lazy smile spreading across her face.

"You're gonna have a kid," Seth says against her hair, tightening his arms just the slightest and glancing up at his brother, who's still got that deer-in-the-headlines look on his face.

"We are," Kate emphasizes, squeezing Richie's hand. She is almost thankful, for a moment, that her parents aren't around to see what her life has turned into. She wouldn't have it any other way, squished here in her tiny kitchen in a Gecko sandwich.


End file.
